1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation specification setting apparatus for an elevator, and more particularly, to an apparatus for externally setting and changing the operation specification for an elevator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where elevators are conventionally controlled using a microcomputer, they are controlled in accordance with the program stored in a read-only memory. Such a program is a standard program which performs basic operations.
When elevators are shipped from a plant, it is required that the control operation specification be set in accordance with the buildings where the elevators are to be installed.
Both the standard program for an elevator and the control operation Specification thereof which is set for each building are registered and managed by an elevator plant or an elevator maintenance company.
Conventional control operation specification setting apparatuses for an elevator include the control apparatus for an elevator which is disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 31267/1984 and that described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 39664/1984.
In the former control apparatus, a plurality of control operation specification data are previously stored in the form of a table in a ROM. Part of the control operation specification data is selected from the data stored in the ROM by the operation of a switch, and the selected control operation specification data is reset in a non-volatile RAM. Control of the operation of the elevator is performed in accordance with the reset operation specification data.
In the latter control apparatus for an elevator, the control operation specification data which are previously prepared in a ROM are copied to a RAM which is backed up with temporary battery-power supplies or in a non-volatile RAM. The copied control operation specification data are corrected by the operation of a switch.
Some items in the control operation specification can be changed in accordance with the application of an elevator.
Hence, the control operation specification may be changed not only when the elevator is delivered but also after the elevator has been delivered. In the latter case, a maintenance man changes the control operation specification by the operation of external switches provided in a machine room for the elevator. However, it may be difficult to cope with the demands of changing the elevator control operation specification quickly, in a case where the such demands occur frequently.
In order to cope with increasing demands of changing the control operation specification for the elevator, there has been a strong demand of changing the control operation specification easily by a customer. This may be achieved by the use of a laptop type personal computer as an interactive terminal of the control apparatus for an elevator.
The items of the control operation specification that can be changed by using a laptop type personal computer include the data which is related to safety, such as the opening/closing control of an elevator door and control of a motor, and that on the optional functions.
However, when a certain item of the control operation specification is to be changed, the range within which the the parameters determining that item of the control operation specification can be changed may be limited by a set state of another item of the control operation specification or by the specification of external devices. If the parameters are set outside of the limited range, the performance of the elevator may be reduced or malfunctioning of the elevator may occur.
Thus, changes in the control operation specification for an elevator require expert knowledge, and are therefore conventionally dependent on the integral judgement of a technician skilled in regard to elevator system operations, even if the changes are not associated with a safety problem or even if there is a building caretaker.
In other words, conventionally, the control operation specification for an elevator can be set or changed only by those who have expert knowledge of elevators.